


Torchwood Baby

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Everyone is alive and happy au, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone is alive and happy and Gwen lives her pregnancy and the first months of Anwen's life with the people of the Torchwood hub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood Baby

Cardiff, 1:20am, chasing aliens through the deserted streets, just a normal office day for the people of Torchwood, until something happened...

'Stop the car!!' Shouted Gwen in the middle of the chase.

'Gwen, we're going to loose him.' Said Jack.

'Just stop the car, please.' Said Gwen, whose face had acquired a strange colour.

Jack obliged and stopped immediately the car, Gwen got out quickly, hiding herself behind some bushes from where the rest of the team could hear her throwing up the dinner. Jack and Ianto went to pick her up and accompany her back to the car.

'Are you OK?' Asked Ianto.

'Yes...I think so,' said Gwen, 'sorry, it's just...'

'I told you not to order the Triple Alert Chicken Curry,' shouted Owen from the car, 'look at the mess now.'

'Shut the fuck up, Owen.' Said Gwen.

Jack gave the operation for finished and drove Gwen home telling Rhys about what had happened. Rhys wanted to take her to the A & E room but she refuses to go, saying that she only needed a good night of sleep. 

She was still feeling sick the next morning, throwing up again. Rhys got her in bed and called both Torchwood and his job for explain that they were going to stay at home today. 

'I've made tea,' said Rhys, 'and some chicken broth.'

'I hate tea,' said Gwen grumpily, 'and you always put to much salt on the chicken broth.'

'Are you sure you don't want to go to the Doctor?' Asked Rhys trying to spoon feed some broth to Gwen.

'Yes, I am,' said Gwen refusing to eat, 'it's just something i ate. Owen was right, I shouldn't ask for the extra spicy curry. Please, don't tell him.'

'I won't.' Said Rhys.

Gwen allowed Rhys to give few spoonfuls of the salty chicken broth and nest her on bed for some extra sleep, but by mid-morning she felt a bit better and began to get bored to be in bed, surfing the TV and reading old issues of the Hello magazine. When Rhys had a phone call of his job about some problem they had and asking him to go, she saw her opportunity. She waited until he left and got herself ready before heading to the hub.

'I wasn't expecting you today here,' said Jack, 'why are not you in bed?'

'I wonder how many times Ianto has heard that phrase.' Said Gwen.

'Few, heard it and said it.' Said Ianto from the back of his coffee mug. She was feeling better that this morning, but she should recognize that the smell of it had provoked a bit of a twinge of her stomach. Jack threw a furious look to him and went back to Gwen.

'Where's Rhys?' Asked Jack 'He told me he was keeping an eye on you today.'

'He had to go for resolve some fuck up on his job.' Said Gwen 'I feel better and I was bored of be in bed.

'Jack, I have something for you.' Said Owen, who had just arrived to the hub from a visit to a friend of his, leaving a report on Jack's hands.'Yesterday, my friend Charlie had an overdose case on his hospital. He showed me the lab results, tigermite. Oh, hello Gwen, feeling better?'

'Yes, Owen, I feel better, thanks', said Gwen, 'what's tigermite?'

'I some planets is a medicinal plant, but it has hallucinogenic effects on humans. I only know one place you can get tigermite here.' Said Jack 'I'll go and ask, let's go Gwen, I'll drop you home on the way, you need to rest.'

'The hell you are!' Say Gwen.

Once in the car, Gwen got talk her way into go the place Jack was heading, as far as if they headed home afterwards. The place was a new age medicine and herbal shop located on a small street close to Cardiff Castle. It smelled strongly to something similar to incense, making her stomach twinge again. 

'Are you OK?' Asked Jack when he saw the expression of her face.

'For the last time: yes, I am.' Said Gwen.

'Mister Harkness, it's a pleasure see you again,' said the shopkeeper, a small middle age bold man on old hippy clothes, 'what's the reason of your visit today?'

'Fibber, put less flourish on it, do you?. I have a boy in a hospital with an overdose of tigermite.' said Jack

'I would never sell tigermite to an earthling, it has really bad effects on them.' Said the shopkeeper.

'So, who had you sold tigermite lately?' Said Jack.

'I hadn't sold tigermite to anyone in a couple of months.' said the shopkeeper.

'You are the only one who sells it in easily hundred miles around.' Said Jack.

'I swear for the Goddess Assylia, that it's not my tigermite.' Said the shopkeeper rubbing the locket on his neck.

Gwen's stomach gave another twinge and the shopkeeper searched for something in one of the shelves and put a small package in front of her. 

'What's that?' Said Gwen.

'Roses from the mountains of Lamasteen.' Said the shopkeeper 'Take it twice a day, it will easy the morning sickness and the symptoms of the first trimester.'

'The first trimester of what?' Said Gwen.

'The pregnancy, of course.' Said the shopkeeper.

The word pregnancy hit Gwen's mind like a cannon ball; she was incredulous at first, but then something lighted up on her mind. "Something" which should had happened three weeks ago, hadn't happened yet, could it actually be...?.

Gwen bought a test on the first pharmacy she saw and asked Jack to go to the hub. She just couldn't tell Rhys until she wasn't sure. She went directly to the toilets for the test, when she got out, she found Tosh with the biggest smile she had seen on her waiting for her for find out the test result. 

'Jack told us.' Said Tosh 'It's so exciting, isn't it?'

Exciting wasn't the word the she was thinking of. 

Tosh sit by her waiting until the two bars meaning "Positive" appeared, Tosh screamed with joy and and hug her meanwhile Gwen began to feel sick again,

'Oh, Gwen, this is wonderful.' Said Gwen.

Wonderful, wasn't also the word she was thinking of. 

When they finally stepped out the toilet, Ianto was waiting for them at the door with a mug of something steamy smelling strongly to roses. Jack should have taken the package from the shop.

'Jack told me that it would make you feel better.' Said Ianto.

'Thanks, Ianto.' Said Gwen taking the mug and gulping on it. Surprisingly, it tasted quite sweetly and it made her feel better.

'So, positive, isn't it?' Said Jack.

'Yes, positive.' Said Gwen.


End file.
